Merchant of Death
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Every once in a while, Tony Stark drops off the face of the Earth. Not long after the Vanko incident, Pepper decides to follow him. She finds out exactly why she's in way over her head. The Avengers have yet to learn that lesson (and probably never will). OR A post-Avengers story that explores Tony's "nickname" Merchant of Death.
1. Thanos

_**Once every year, Tony Stark drops off the face of the Earth. Not long after Iron Man 2, Pepper decides to follow him. She finds out exactly why she's in way over her head. The Avengers have yet to learn that lesson (and probably never will). OR A post-Avengers one-shot that explores Tony's "nickname" Merchant of Death.**_

* * *

"You're late." Tony didn't bother turning around. He knew she was behind him, her garb changing from the dark purple and black robe to blend in with her surroundings. She now wore dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt with purple lettering that read: LONG LIVE THE QUEEN. How ironic...

"I apologize, my Queen. I had some difficulty evading my new... friends."

Difficulty had nothing on how stubborn the rest of the Avengers were. Yes, it was in the middle of the mission and no, he couldn't just leave them hanging, but he'd asked for Rhodey to be their backup so they'd been just fine. Upon return to the Tower, they'd all demand an explanation. One that he was not going to give and one they did not deserve. The flash of heat that ran up his arm was a welcome relief, telling him that he was needed. Nothing to get out of a tight spot like a last-minute job.

"How fares your betrothed?"

"Pepper is fine, as far as I know. I plan on taking her out tomorrow, for her birthday." Information and a plea. Not that he said please to many people.

"Good, good. It can't be long now."

"Can we please not bring that up?"

"Of course," The woman laughed. "I forget how squeamish you are around children."

"With good reason," He growled.

"Be calm, Merchant. There will be no talk of children until you have them yourself."

"Norns forbid I put her through that." He groaned.

"Like you haven't already, what with that spoiled front you put up? I've taught you well."

"You learned from the best." He acknowledged.

"Let it be known that Loki was not himself. He was deceived and later brainwashed. I suspect that he owes your Berserkr his thanks."

"Of course, my Queen." Tony grinned. "Dr. Banner was more than happy to help."

"Your doctor atones for what was hardly his fault."

"Would you object to telling him that?"

"He is a man of Midgardian science, is he not? He would not believe you if you dared."

"You didn't call me for an update." He noted.

"Patience, Merchant. That who I seek is well within my sights. I called you here for your creativity and persuasion, not your tracking skill."

The Merchant leaned forward.

"You have officially piqued my interest."

* * *

"What did she say?" Pepper and Happy waited at the airport and for that, Tony was thankful.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. have a new assignment but that's all. Why?"

"You're way too happy for this to be a normal assignment, Tony."

"True, but we have guests. I'll tell you later." He assured her with a peck on the cheek as they walked into the building.

"Can't wait to hear it," Pepper chuckled. Her fiance was especially hyper today.

* * *

"Where were you today?" As predicted, the team ambushed him in the living room.

"I have a day job." He deadpanned.

"Being Tony Stark is not a day job." Natasha informed him.

He didn't bother responding, and she grabbed his arm, effectively rooting him into place. A flash of heat ran up his arm, allowing him to wrench free as she jerked back, suspicion in her eyes. This is why he can't have nice things...

_Change of plans, Merchant. Bring me what you have so far and I'll work with that. Thanos is on the move and to contain him you must first capture him._

_**Thanos? Why do you need me to capture him when he will inevitably come to you for approval? There are advantages to a situation like this. **_

The last time Thanos had come around, he had showered the Lady with "gifts" of the dead kind and regaling her with stories of how he would fill her kingdom with new subjects in her honor. Both Death and her Merchant knew how badly that would tip the scales. Life, no matter how cruel, must go on. It is the way of all things. Thanos' master plan would ruin the balance he fought so desperately to uphold. No way was he letting that happen.

_He will only come here after he's slaughtered half a realm. Do you wish to make our jobs harder?!_

Tony did not want his life to be any harder (or shorter) than it already was. He would like nothing more than to curl up with Pepper and sleep for a year... but that would come later, he decided.

_**He'll strike the Aesir first, my Queen.**_

_Do as you must. _She assured him.

He blinked and found himself back in the common living room with the others staring at him in varying degrees of alarm.

"Pepper!"

"Yes?" She materialized out of what seemed like thin air, causing Steve to jump.

"My newest job requires intervention of the strange kind so I might not be back for a while."

"Good luck, then. I'm sure you'll have a good explanation to give to the Board when you get back."

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. Lousy bastards.

* * *

Thanos was, predictably enough, on Asgard trying to get to Loki. Odin was, predictably enough, trying to make a deal with a devil.

"Some things never change," He yawned as he stepped out of the portal. "And I'm not happy that this is one of them. Don't you have anything better to do than to go after the Trickster? Say… actually find the Tesseract, which neither the Asgardians nor the Midgardians have?"

"I already have the Tesseract, Merchant, and the Trickster must pay for his insolence. No one will outsmart Thanos and get away with it. There is no escape from Death."

It took all of Tony's strength not to burst into laughter. As it were, he managed to keep a straight face.

"The Trickster is dead, Thanos. Ask Queen Hela is you must, because you killed him. All the Asgardians have is an empty shell with no soul. There is nothing on Asgard for you, so your next move should be to cater to the whims of your Lady Death, would they not?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Merchant. I will consult with Milady Death and seek her opinion."

"Thanos is on his way, Lady Hela. I had no choice but to lead him here for your judgment else he slaughter all of Asgard in search of the Trickster."

"And we can't have that, lest we wish to be on the other end of the Norns' wrath… you did right, Merchant. Tell Asgard not to worry of Thanos. I have my own plans for him."

"Yes, my Queen." Tony disappeared just as another portal opened, revealing Thanos himself.

"My dear, your Merchant has convinced me to await your orders."

"Has he?" Hela purred, flashing her would-be lover a sharp grin.

"My forces are more than prepared to set about the conquest of the Realms in your favor, my dear. You need simply give your commands."

"I think that can wait until later, Thanos. I have a surprise for you."

The Mad Titan followed her eagerly as she led him through twisting mazes that descended further into darkness.

"I took the liberty of having my Merchant devise a suitable punishment for you, knowing that getting you down here is the easy part. It is containment I have a problem with, and the good Merchant was more than happy to offer his services. I can't wait until you see your new rooms, Thanos. You'll absolutely love what I've planned!" She simpered. By this time, Thanos had realized exactly what she spoke of… and found that he could not escape. Death was permanent, just as he originally intended.

"Why?" He demanded. "How could you-?"

"You would seek to make the Realms devoid of life, you fool! That makes my job harder! I do not need your praise or your so-called "tributes!" The realms must stay just the way they are, and you are the only one who does not comprehend that. Love indeed," Hela sneered. She tossed him into what he originally perceived to be a dungeon, but found that it was much worse…

Hela laughed as she made her way back to her Throne. She would have to congratulate her Merchant later, because his ideas were purely genius!

* * *

"Lord Odin,"

"Merchant,"

The King of Asgard sat with his queen at his side, a pleading look on her face. He already knew what she was going to ask.

"Please, tell me the truth. Does my son live?"

"He does, Queen Frigga. His mind will not be right for some time, but he lives."

"Thank you, Merchant."

"Thanos will no longer be a problem. He was. ironically enough, done in by his own stupidity."

"Is that so?" The Alfather mused. "Thank you, Merchant."

_You have done well, Merchant. Your next true mission shall not be for some time. _

_**Thank you, my Queen.**_

* * *

He got home to find Loki standing on the balcony Thor used to travel to Asgard in the same chains Tony had seen him wear earlier, for his punishment.

"My mother says you are whom I have to thank for my current position." Loki growled.

"Keep calm, young god, and all will be revealed. I have a plan, you see, and it starts with getting those chains off. Your rehabilitation will not be easy or painless, but it will be worth it by the time I am through. Step inside, Loki Friggason, and I will see how my betrothed feels about offering a room."

_For the next few years, Thanos would slowly start to go insane, partly due to the Merchant's interference and partly to being trapped in his own mind…_


	2. Guiding the Lost

_**I decided to add to the one-shot. One of my reviewers set me straight on the whole topic of Death vs. Hela, who are two different people. For this story, I'm going with the head-canon that they are one and the same and that Hela is not Loki's daughter, but someone he is in very good favor with. **_

**Summary: Because the Avengers had to find out someday.**

* * *

"You have five seconds to explain what the hell is going on!" Natasha hissed. The sight before him was not a pleasant one, because it meant he would have to explain his true purpose to humans who would no doubt be more wary of him than they were before. He turned to Loki, who shrank into himself.

"I have followed your rules thus far, as they were easy. You and your betrothed were kind enough to grant me asylum and I have not, nor will I ever, take wrongful advantage of that... was I remiss to presume that food was part of our deal?"

It was times like these that made Tony wonder just what the hell happened to reduce the prince to practically begging for food.

"No, Loki. You're not in trouble for being hungry." Pepper explained. "This just... complicates things."

A flash of heat ran up his left arm and he flashed his fiancee an apologetic glance. Pepper groaned and rubbed a hand across her face. He _**hated**_ seeing that look on her face... He grabbed her and Loki just as the portal opened. She flashed him a grateful smile before they disappeared. She definitely would not mind seeing the Lady Death at the moment.

"You are not alone." Her voice was dangerously icy, which she only reserved for the unexpected... He turned to see the shocked and confused faces of Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha as they gazed around, trying to make out exactly where they were.

"Forgive me, my Queen. I was unaware of being followed."

"These are your new roommates?" Tony nodded.

"Then you shall deal with them as you see fit, after your next task. I would not mind entertaining them so long as they behave."

"You have my thanks."

"Prove it." She snorted. He rolled his eyes. "I need you to collect the soul of an ally, particularly stubborn, this one. I know you enjoy your challenges."

"Name them."

"Frigga." Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Her family will not be pleased."

"It is simply for a moment, to speak. She has been consumed by her visions and you of all know the consequences that may have."

"You mean to tell me that the queen of Asgard is stuck in your Realm and there is no one able to help? Of all the souls down here-."

"I did not bring you here to argue with me, Merchant!" Hela snapped. "You'll see why the second you attempt to locate her, now go before she is unable to leave!"

"As you wish." He dipped his head and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Now, who are these friends of yours, Ms. Potts?"

* * *

Hela was right, of course. He knew the problem the moment he started his search, and it made him want to snarl. Someone had attempted to murder the Lady Frigga with a few poisons far too similar to his own, one that he used sparingly and kept to relieve people of unnecessary suffering, and another that provided a very strong blow to the psyche. The third was a draught that, when administered correctly, shut down all the important functions required to keep beings alive... by causing them all to fail at once. Death was instantaneous, and some absolute fool had gotten their hands on all three, likely knowing full well just how deadly they were! As it was, the good Queen was likely in a coma with her soul sinking deeper and deeper into Nifleheim, a restless one in search of her killer. It would take time to track the poisons used, but they would have his signature and that, in any format, would be enough to go on.

"Who's brilliant as fuck idea was this?!" He thundered as he stalked the halls, searching for one of the few souls he could stand to be in tolerance for long amounts of time.

Many souls lined up behind him, all awaiting orders on what to look for. He'd trained them well.

* * *

"Calm yourselves, mortals, I don't bite... although I will admit that the Merchant tends to be more than a little hot-headed when people take his things... you'll introduce yourselves, won't you?" Steve stepped forward, nodding like he'd seen Tony do.

"My name is Steve Rogers," He muttered. "and on Midgard, I'm known as Captain America."

Hela regarded him with an amused look.

"I can see where Tony gets all the pet names." She smirked. "Crashing a plane into freezing waters is not a very good way to go, my friend. Fortunately for you, there is a rather long time before I see you again."

Bruce joined Steve, having figured that the young woman before him wouldn't do them any harm.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, and I'm known as the Hulk." He added.

"Another soul captured by life," She mused. "He does indeed know some good people." She muttered more to herself. "And you two... assassins, yes?"

"I am no more your servant than I am Stark's girlfriend. Natasha growled.

"Hela laughed, the sound booming throughout the room and silent all the same.

"Oh, I think you and I will get along just fine, Widow... pray you never see me again, either of you, because I might take you up on that. Pepper, dear friend, has Anthony been behaving himself?"

"Aside from giving me heart-attacks every other weekend? Life has been the same as usual."

"You're obviously doing a wonderful job, let me tell you. He's so far gone for you it shows even when he does his best to hide it, the love-sick fool!" She chortled. "I'm glad he's not managed to scare you away, Ms. Potts. You're far too good for him. Those are his words, not mine. I think you suit each other just fine."

"Thank you," Pepper grinned mischievously. "I'll let him know you said that."

"Please do! I'd love to see his face."

* * *

He found her well enough, wandering as he thought she would be. Making a portal to her position was the easy part. The hard one was bringing her with him.

"Merchant." She murmured calmly upon sight of him.

"Your time is far from over, Queen Frigga."

"There is no way out that I can find. The doors are sealed."

"I'll take care of that, your Highness. We need to get you back on your feet and bossing Odin around like usual. Rest assured, whoever did this shall get their due, because while it was not your day, a soul must be collected."

"Thank you, Merchant." Queen Frigga took his hand and he tugged her through the portal, back to the Throne room.

"Someone was stupid enough to use what has strictly been banned from the Realms for a very specific reason, and I intend to find out who, if only to keep Odin from going after my head."

"Do as you wish, then. It's your mess." Hela smirked. Tony snorted and his eyes flashed golden. They would pay, alright.

* * *

Frigga awoke rather suddenly, gasping for air with labored breath. A swift look told her that she was in her personal healing chambers with Odin on one side and Thor on the other. The Merchant was nowhere to be seen and she presumed that he started his search. She hoped he found his potions before things got too out of hand.

* * *

"So you're what, a grim reaper?" Clint asked when they got back to the living room. Loki sat on the couch, watching Law and Order, of all things!

"The grim reaper, if you must call him that at all." The God of Mischief offered. "His official title is the Merchant of Death."

"And before you ask, on Earth it's just a press name. The papers thought they were being clever. Here's to hoping it'll stay a press name, because I would hate for anything to happen if it weren't." Tony flashed them a feral grin before turning to Pepper.

"I'm going to sleep." He announced as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Don't wake me up unless you want to go back to Nifleheim."

"Be careful, Tony. The last thing I need is for you to be stuck in your own head."

"Yes, dear." He muttered. She snorted.

"Go, sleep. I'm not carrying you anywhere."

"I'd make Loki do it."

"I assure you, Stark, I would drop you if your tried."

The remaining Avengers watched their normally armored teammate trudge out of the living room (as an all-powerful grim reaper!), which currently contained a sociopathic god of mischief. Apparently this was just another Monday.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I have kept it as a one-shot? Do you want more? What did you like or dislike about it?**


	3. New Mission

Fury droned on about details for the latest mission.

"Stark!" He snapped out. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"By all means, continue talking."

"Is there something more important than the Avengers' next mission?"

A flash of heat ran up his arm. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"_My_ next mission."

"What are you-?"

Tony held up a hand for silence and closed his eyes. When he opened then again, he was livid and his eyes were bright crimson.

"One of you is going to explain this." Fury growled when Tony disappeared.

"I'm not sure we're at liberty to tell, sir." Natasha admitted. Their first encounter with the Mistress Death hadn't exactly been on the best of terms, but not the worst of them either. She was hoping that neutrality could be maintained, but the more people found out the truth, the more unbalance there would be.

"Which means…"

"You'll have to take it up with whoever he answers to for this stuff." Clint offered, having come to the same conclusion she did.

"And who is that?" Fury demanded. Had hi agents been compromised by the billionaire?

"If I tell you then you'll probably die. We were lucky enough to leave alive when we found out."

"Dismissed, then." He obviously wouldn't be getting anything from the superhero team. They were too close to Stark.

* * *

"Any luck with your search?"

"None so far, my Queen. Whoever does this knows what they're doing, has obviously studied my spells to such a… pursued extent. This is so weird! I can't, like, what even- goodness, it's like finding a piece of hay in a hay stack! There is no way to separate what I know from what everyone else knows because everyone has enough brains to not fuck with what has clearly been labeled _Property of the Merchant of Death. Do not touch my stuff_!"

"You would think so, Anthony… how is Loki?"

"He's healing well enough. The damage was extensive enough that the only way to properly heal him was to regress him to a safer age and build him up from there. He is rather impressionable, or so I've found, and curious. He's taken to the idea of being a Jotun rather well, if I do say so myself. He's got a while to go before we can consider him well, but he's doing fine so far."

"Good, he deserves better than Asgard, that's for sure. Your mission, should you choose to accept it."

"Who showed you Mission Impossible?"

"I need you to stop the assassination of the Light King Freyr. He's on his way back from Svartaheimr and the demon king Surtr has allied with the ruler of the Dark Elves to take down Asgard and her allies, starting with those they consider the weakest and working their way up. I task you with this, but you may choose a servant to go in your stead."

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Tony groused.

"Go well, Merchant, and be wary. The deepest evil has yet to be seen."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

The Merchant was gone seconds later, leaving the Queen of Death to puzzle over the piece of the prophecy she'd given him. They would know the outcome when it occurred. For now, all they could do was wait, and hope that something could be done to prevent the larger evil at play. If things added up as she feared… then Merchant's trifled poisons would be the least of their worries.


	4. Loki's Repentance

"Feeling well enough, I see." Tony got home to find Pepper on the couch with her laptop and Loki stretched at her feet, obviously looking to make himself part of the carpet. The TV was on some random cop show that he seemed to like and Pepper was busy with what Tony presumed to be work for Stark Industries. Strangely, he could think of this as life as usual.

"Is that Loki?" Natasha asked the genius.

"Why is he on the floor?" Bruce wondered. "What's the prince of Asgard doing at your CEO's feet?"

"He does that…" Pepper offered uncertainly. "He can get up if he wants to, and I've made sure he knows, but apparently he's fine as is."

"Indeed I am well, for now." Loki spoke from where he lay on the carpet.

"Did you eat?" Tony asked.

"I made a sandwich. Grilled cheese with tomatoes and pickles. It was quite delicious." The God of Mischief looked to Stark, as if seeking his approval, Natasha mused.

"To each their own." Tony replied smoothly. So he noticed it as well? Why was he indulging the boy? "There's certainly enough food to last for as long as you'll be here, and you can order whatever you want. How was your day, Loki?" Tony asked.

"Fine, for a lazy one. Law and Order was on all day so at least I had something interesting to watch. I've never been able to understand how Midgardians take pleasure in having their kills… even on Asgard they do not take such pleasure in actually killing; for all our stories, they are more about the fact that we escape with our lives and our honor than that we have managed to kill an enemy. The only ones who would dare take pride in such mass slaughter, let alone the mechanics of it, would be berserkrs, and they are no longer considered Asgardian because the practice is forbidden."

"Thems the breaks, kid. Serial killers are also considered… forbidden. We immortalize them to teach fear, and to let people know that they're safe. Has that never been done?"

"But of course." Loki scoffed. "It's hard to forget the monster under the bed when you're one of them."

"I'd drink to that if Pepper let me." Tony snorted.

"Death was not seen as overly cruel to those undeserving. The Merchant is there to guide souls to their destined afterlife, be that Valhalla or Hel. You keep the balance between the Realms more than the Allfather could ever dare to claim."

"And for that, I am revered as one of the most famous mass-murderers in history, written or otherwise, throughout the Nine? You are far too optimistic for your own good, Trickster. I wish everyone saw things the way you did." Tony smirked. Loki beamed, flashing a quick, embarrassed grin at the genius, before turning back to his marathon.

* * *

"Well, I can see one thing he and Thor have in common." Clint offered when Loki retreated to his floor. "They've both got that kicked-puppy look about them."

"Yes, but Loki's also got the whole i'm-right-aren't-i-please-tell-me-i'm-right look as well. I don't think I've seen such a look on any normal kid over the age of twelve." Bruce offered.

"Not entirely accurate age-wise. Loki was fifteen in Earth years, and Thor is what, nineteen, twenty? Is it any wonder things turned out the way they did?" Natasha snorted.

"Why'd you think we adopted him instead of throwing him in prison?" Tony snorted. "Kid needed rehab, not someone else throwing his insecurities back in his face."

"So that means you go and open your home to a megalomaniac who killed people?"

"How is he a kid anyway?" Bruce was more curious than angry now.

"Long story short, magic." Tony offered Bruce before turning to glare at Natasha. "That means that he needs to be repaired." The engineer hissed. "And I'm nothing, if not good at fixing things, Merchant of Death or otherwise. It will take time and effort, but we're doing fine so far. Can I at least trust you to try and keep any possible triggers to a minimum?"

The look Natasha gave him was enough of a response. She wouldn't actively try to hurt the boy but she couldn't speak for everyone.

* * *

"Merchant," Loki called when he got back to his room. A few seconds later, the device given to him by Lady Pepper (a tablet, mortals called it) showed his keeper's face.

"You rang," The inventor asked, eyebrows raised.

"Your friends think me a child." His charge scoffed. "How am I to prove myself worthy if all anyone will see me as is Thor's shadow of a younger brother?!"

"You've got a long way to go before that happens. Speaking of age, I got your mother to translate Asgard's calendar to mortal years and it looks like your birthday is on Saturday."

"And when is that? What occurs on this day of birth?"

"Normally, people throw parties or go out to eat, and you get gifts, but that's all up to you."

"Do any of the sagas I like to watch come on that day?"

"You can check to see." Tony offered.

"Would you be here that day, and Lady Pepper?"

"Sure, barring that nothing major happens, Pep and I can take the day off."

"But something always happens." Loki mumbled to himself.

"Hey, don't be like that, kid. It'll be fun, I swear! Even if one of us does have to step out for a while, there's at least five other people willing to celebrate with you."

"Your colleagues despise me, Merchant. They expect me to be someone I am not. I might as well go back to traipsing around with Thor and his ridiculous comrades."

"I'm not going to say that they like you, or even that they'll come around, because I swore that I wouldn't lie to you. You have to take the first step, to make them see you for who you really are, and if they can't accept that then screw them and find people who can."

"Lady Pepper has yet to object to my magic."

"Pepper is one in a million, Loki. I thank the Norns that I found someone like her to put up with my crap. Honestly, I'm glad I haven't run her off completely."

"When will you be married?"

"What brought that up?"

"You will marry her, won't you? You've got to, it's only right."

"What do you know about that?" Tony smirked.  
"In all the stories Father told us, the hero always marries his Lady. It happens on Midgard too, right? So when will you get married?"

"We'll get married whenever she wants. I don't particularly care for that part of things. She's basically agreed to forever with me."

"Yes, but if it's not official then some bastard can sweep her off her feet and you'll have no say!"

"Hey, now," Tony chuckled as tears sprang from the boy's eyes. "What's got you so worked up?"

"I'm sorry." The boy muttered softly, wiping his sleeve over his face. "I meant no harm, honestly. It was only a dream."

"About…"

"Exactly what we just discussed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must now convince the Lady Potts."

Tony released the young God of Mischief with a stunned expression. Loki had a dream about him losing Pepper? What kind of fucked up world did this kid live in?!

That was when the boy's words caught up to him.

"Shit!"

* * *

"So now he thinks you had a dream that will convince him to actually marry me? Clever boy," Pepper laughed when the green-eyed Trickster bounded into the room and told her what had occurred with her fiance.

"Most lies are versed in truth." He replied cryptically.

"Well it's good to know that you approve." She smirked.

"You are more of a goddess than any I've ever met, and the Merchant is lucky to have your hand." The young god informed her. "That said, I believe he will have my hide if he ever does find me, so I shall take my leave."

"Good luck."

Loki slipped out of the room just as Tony came barreling in.

"You just missed him," Pepper snickered.

"Not a word, Potts." Her lover growled. "I know a plot when I smell one."

"Well I certainly wasn't involved in this one, so count me out. No idea what you're so upset about anyhow, I think it was sweet."

"That bastard damn near gave me a heart attack and you think that's sweet?" The inventor groused incredulously.

"Oh please!" She scoffed."If he meant any real harm then I wouldn't have let him go through with it. You of all should know when to appreciate a good joke, considering you play them so much yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you think of his so-called _prank_?"

"What, that we get married? You do know that it's just a matter of when, right?"

"Of course!" Tony scoffed. "I didn't propose just for kicks, Potts."

"Why do you think he bothered then?"

"Well that one's obvious."

"What?"

"You don't see it?"

"No… what's the problem?"

"He doesn't want things to fall apart is all."

"What did he think would happen?"

"Guess." Tony offered.

"What, he thought we'd kick him out?" Tony gave her a look of somber knowing mixed with his own pain from experience.

"Oh Tony," Pepper sighed. "You know we're keeping him, right? I don't care what Odin says."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Pep." The genius snorted. "It's a shame the kid thought he needed to interfere, honestly, but now that I think on it, he's kinda cute."

"Like you didn't completely adore him from Day 1." Pepper scoffed.

"I'll leave all the mushy stuff to you. Feel free to coddle him to your heart's content, and I mean that in the most non-feminist way possible." The inventor murmured through his future wife's strawberry-red hair.

"I know what you meant." The CEO muttered sleepily.

Loki peeked through the doorway, letting out a small _eep!_ upon sight of his idol. Tony snorted and waved a hand to the couch. The current eight-year-old crept slowly toward the couch, as not to wake the now-sleeping woman, before dashing off. Tony raised an eyebrow as Loki came back with a giant comforter and spread it over the couple before burrowing himself into Tony's side.


	5. Reactions

The "click" of a mobile device and the sound of not-so-soft voices shushing equally loud voices woke Loki from his sleep. The boy-god barely had time to crack an eye open before he was face-to-face with Thor and his Midgardian friends.

His yelp startled Tony awake, who shook his head and gestured to the knocked out form of his partner. Loki nodded and curled himself into the couch, wishing with all his might that he could disappear… granted that didn't happen, but Thor did look rather angry, and it would not do anyone well to wake the Lady Potts from the sleep she so rightly deserved.

Loki started to crawl down from the mass of blanket before a sharp squeak made him realize that he tugged on Lady Pepper's arm… and that she wouldn't let go of him anytime soon. He shrugged and got back on the couch, spreading the blanket over them so the others couldn't see him and the two adults were properly covered. He'd known it was too good to be true, but for now, he would enjoy the time he had left.

* * *

"Has there been any luck tracking your potions?"

He was in dark enough spirits to recognize a kindred soul when he knew one, so the Queen's presence didn't have the effect she wanted it to. They were far too old for such tricks anyhow.

"No better than the last time, my Queen. This is starting to be tedious. The thief has blocked them from every Sight imaginable, and clouded my own in a fog so thick I can hardly find my own two hands!" The Merchant hissed.

"On a brighter note, you have managed to capture the assassin."

"He awaits judgement in your Chambers, of course."

"But he is not dead?"

"No, he is not dead."

"This'll be the trial of the century, I'll give you that. We're invited, so warn your Midgardian fellows that you'll be off-planet. And bring Loki and your Lady as well. They will be guests of honor, if the House of Odin has anything to say about it."

"No doubt Frigga will be ecstatic to see her little boy." Tony chuckled.

"You have warmed to the idea of children at last?" The Queen of Nifleheim smirked.

"Maybe." He offered. "Loki deserves the chance he's been given; who am I to deny him the right to heal?"

"Who indeed." She scoffed. "You may take your leave now. I felt it best to warn you."

"Your warning is appreciated."

The dark room faded out and soon enough, Tony was back on the couch. Pepper and Loki still using him as a pillow. There were worse situations to be in.

* * *

"When did you upgrade from mass murderer to Stark's kid?" Clint demanded of his former captor.

"Pardon?" The eight year old asked. "I've yet to take another's life and am rather proud of that fact. Unlike Thor's friends, I do not seek to be a warrior. I find my strengths in magic." He informed the archer. "The same you find yours in archery. You would be highly regarded on Asgard, as it is a skill not many can find their talent in."

"I'm sure you do, kid. What happened to make you all cuddly and stuff?"

"The Merchant informed me that I did bad things when I was older, but it wasn't me doing them, he said. Apparently the only way to get rid of the poison in my mind was to restore me to an age it wasn't there. I don't think the Allfather meant for me to be quite this young, but any further attempts could end badly, and not just for me. You shouldn't mess with magic if you know not what you do."

"And the Merchant does?" Loki's voice turned from admonishing to reverent in an instant, and it was clear that he adored Tony.

"He is the Master of seidr. All the great legends revolve around his feats, but if you ask him yourself he'll say it was exa- exa-".

"Exaggerated," A deeper voice snorted. Clint glanced up to find Tony towering over the both of them, gripping Loki's shoulder.

"Because they were. I know seidr just as well as anyone who would dedicate the time and patience it requires to learn, and there are many things possible with my level of skill, but I am immortal, young one, not invincible."

"I call bullshit on that one, Merchant."

"Don't say stuff like that, kid. I bet you don't even know what a bull is."

"Yes I do! I asked your invisible servant to look it up. It's like a bilgesnipe with some of its antlers cut off."

"And smaller, thank the Norns. Much, much smaller."

"That too. Is it true that they've been taught to hate a color for sport?"

"It is." Tony nodded.

"But why? That sounds cruel."

"It gets worse, kid." Clint offered. "Look it up at your own risk but I don't suggest you do."

"Why don't you go see what Lady Pepper is up to?" Tony offered. "I don't think she'd mind watching NCIS, if it's on."

"Is that the one where you work for the government, Merchant?"

"If you insist." Tony snorted. Loki vanished in a whoosh of air and excited yelling. Tony glanced around to make sure the boy was gone before he spoke.

"On your feet, Hawkeye." The inventor hissed. The next thing Clint knew, he was being pinned to the wall.

"I do not appreciate having my methods questioned and my people trifled with, so unless you wish to truly see the work of Thanos, you leave that boy alone."

"Is that a threat?" Clint choked out.

"Information, to be exact." Tony released the chokehold but rooted Clint into place. His voice was softer when he spoke again. "The damage done to Loki far outweighs anything you could have dreamed of, Archer. Loki used the Tesseract to commit you to his will, but that did not truly break you. You are still yourself, with your own identity. The boy's current form is there because when I looked back, that was the last time I could find where his mind was completely whole, where he wasn't unraveling, falling apart at the seams like the Norns' Thread. I would appreciate not having to redo all my hard work."

Tony released Clint from his grip and stalked off, leaving Clint to consider what he said. According to that speech, Loki had been fucked up since he was eight years old… he needed to talk to Thor.

* * *

"Loki, I would speak with you of matters most troubling to me." Thor intercepted his path as the younger Prince made his way to the living room. The boy groaned.

"I'm not going back to Asgard, Thor. Not without the Merchant or Lady Potts in my company, and that is not to happen anytime soon. And definitely not because of the Allfather."

"I have implied nothing of the sort, brother. I merely wish to know how this came about."

"I'm sure the Merchant could tell you, if you ask nicely. Or Heimdall."

"Indeed I will, then. Do you have plans for your Name Day?"

"Not really. The television will show the entire saga of the shows I like to watch, so if all goes well I will likely be able to watch them all with Lady Potts and her fiancé. There might be a discussion or two, but you are welcome to on join us, if you wish."

"I will gladly join you in this marathon if you will have me. When do we start?"

* * *

"Do you still wish to see Asgard?" Hours later, Tony and Pepper were watching TV in their room when he asked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Can we take Loki with us?"

"He should be expected, yes."

"What are we going for?"

"Someone attempted to assassinate the King of the Light Elves and representatives from all nine Realms are expected to attend the trial." He informed her.

"Are you going as Tony Stark or as the Merchant?" She wondered.

"The latter." He chuckled. "And as such, you and Loki will be under my protection."

"Who will represent Earth?"

"The rest of the Avengers." He snorted. "It'll be interesting, I'll give you that. I guess I'll have to speak for them as well... ugh, why must my life be so difficult?" He scowled, burying his face in her shoulder.

"When is this trial?" Pepper murmured as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Two weeks." He said. "The Asgardians expect us at least a day earlier.

"We have time to prepare him for it, so that's good... I like when you talk like this." She admitted.

"Does it make you feel pretty?" He smirked.

"Very much so," She replied. "Like a princess."

"Good. It's now my life's goal to keep you feeling pretty."

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I can come back later." A small voice mumbled awkwardly.

"It's fine, Loki." Pepper laughed at the look on the poor boy's face. "We weren't actually going to do anything..." She and Tony burst into laughter. "What's wrong?"

"I woke up just now and found myself in the corridor outside your room." The young prince explained. "May I sleep here tonight?"

"Hop in, kid." Tony offered. "Not like we were doing anything." That touched off another round of laughter from the adults.

"Yes, laugh at my misfortune!" The boy scowled. "Wretched people." He groused as he glared at the ceiling with red cheeks.

They spent the rest of the night watching whatever was on TV until they fell asleep.


	6. Modified Reactions to Major News

Natasha was the next to encounter the boy.  
"Look to your Hawk for the answers you seek, Lady Spider. I doubt I'm in the mood for your sort of interrogation." The boy's eyes flashed irritably.

"I doubt Clint can tell me how you're adapting."  
"And why would you want to know that?" Loki hissed. "You lot have made it quite clear that I am not wanted, and I stay because I have no other choice. My hosts are kind and this fortress is big enough to avoid unneeded trouble."  
"Who said you were unwelcome?"

"No one had to tell me, Lady Spider. The look on Thor's face when I first saw him was enough, and your friends made their discomfort rather plain the day before." "I'd say your brother was more surprised than anything. No one told him you were here."

"That still leaves your colleagues." Loki objected. "I don't expect you all to forgive or forget whatever I did before, even though I have yet to figure that out for myself... I've decided that I don't want to know. What's done has been done, and not even the Merchant would dare to go against the Norns' will. I refuse to repeat my mistakes, and I can't do that if I don't know them. Ignorance is bliss, people of Midgard say, yes?"

"Some do." Natasha offered. "And the fact that you said what you did means that you are telling the truth but how do you expect to avoid your mistakes if you don't know what they are?"

Loki froze, eyes wide, and gaped at the female assassin.  
"I had not thought of it that way... tell me my tale then, Lady Spider. Everyone else would warp it because they either like me too much or they despise my very presence. I gauge that you are fair enough to give me truth without too much bias."

"You were transported by means of the Tesseract to a SHIELD base, where you kidnapped agents using a staff and collected the cube, leaving the rest to rot. From there, you traveled to Stuttgart, Germany, and disrupted an event by stabbing a man's eye out and attempting to subjugate the audience."

Loki dropped to the floor in howling laughter.  
"I am sorry, Lady Spider, but that sounds more like something Thor would do than I. Was there something wrong with me then?"

"We found out later that you were under the influence of the Tesseract and had previously been tortured by Thanos, the one who sent you. We caught you in Stuttgart and took you back to our base, where I proceeded to interrogate you, but you were freed by the agents you stole earlier and set your portal above the Tower." Loki looked devastated.

"I did WHAT?!" He screeched. "Great Norns, strike me now! Why hasn't the Merchant flayed me yet?!" He demanded, horror in his eyes.

"Because he knew that you were not yourself, just like I knew Clint wasn't himself. We have no right to blame anyone but Thanos and his Chitauri." Loki narrowed his eyes, a haunted look on his face.  
"Names have power." He muttered darkly.  
"So why is it that you keep saying mine?" Tony scoffed from by the doorway.  
"You're too good to bother with me, and yet you've opened your home to me, allowed me access to comforts that normal prisoners are not allowed. Is it because I am a son of Queen Frigga?"  
"Partly." The engineer admitted. "Also because you are no more a prisoner than Clint deserves to be."  
"Is there something you wish to discuss?" Loki asked, abandoning his previous conversation in favor of taking to Tony.  
"Yes, but you were speaking with Natasha. By all means, continue." Loki turned his full attention back to the waiting spy.  
"I wonder," The child-prince muttered. "What you must think of me, Lady Spider." The female assassin raised a questioning eyebrow, prompting the Trickster to explain. "The Merchant says I am not to be blamed, but Thanos is dead and considering his status as a myth, I don't doubt that you, along with the rest of the Realms, are in need of a scapegoat. "  
"People often trust their senses, but what they don't know is that like anything else, senses can be manipulated, and rather easily, in my experience. I saw the results of your torture first-hand when Clint showed much the same signs you did. I drew my own conclusions, same as everyone else. You have nothing to fear from the Avengers, Loki, and those who try to harm you in Asgard are fools."  
"Speaking of Asgard, if I may cut in," Natasha nodded.  
"I was done." She assured the Merchant. Tony loped over to the couch and sat down, before gesturing for the other two to do the same. /span/p  
"A Council has been called, to decide the fate of a man who attempted to assassinate the Light King Freyr. During these Councils, the Realms are asked to send representatives. Midgard has been deemed worthy enough to take part in these proceedings."  
"You don't seem very happy about that." Natasha noted.  
"It means more pressure on my shoulders than I wish to bear at the moment. I will be considered the representative of Niflheim for the trial, but one must also consider the fact that I reside on Midgard. You are unfamiliar with the ways of the Realms, and I need someone to be as unoffending and unapologetic as possible."  
"Phil." Natasha offered.  
"Phil?"  
"Agent Coulson."  
"I know of whom you speak, Lady Spider." He chuckled. "Do you miss your handler?"  
"What's there to miss? He's recuperating in Medical. He's exactly the same as we left him."  
"Yes, and thank the Norns for that." The Merchant of Death chuckled ironically.  
"I imagine you ran into some trouble, trying to bring a dead man back to life." The Black Widow offered.  
"It was not his time and I do not say that lightly."  
"So, he'll be coming with us? Do you think he's well enough?"  
"I think that there's nothing anyone can do to stop him if he wishes to accompany us to Asgard and speak for the Avengers. Certainly none of us are qualified."  
"So it's settled, then. When do we leave?"  
"A few days from now."  
"I'll tell the others."


	7. The Trial

When it came time for the man to speak, there was jeering on all sides. The man was darkened by an aura that was not his own, one that was so potent that he could See it from where he sat with Pepper and the other Avengers. Frigga stiffened by her husband's side and turned her questioning gaze toward him. Hela narrowed her eyes and flicked a hand, beckoning him forward. He brushed Pepper's arm as he got up, and she followed him with her eyes, as did the rest of the Court. He came to stand by the would-be prisoner, who narrowed its eyes.

"Merchant," The man growled. The audience gasped as a collective. No one dared to look Death's Messenger in the face, and to speak so boldly was considered an action of the guilty… or the brave, the Merchant snorted internally.

"You stand before me, accused of a crime that someone else committed, good sir." He knew the man would be able to hear, whether the monster inside wished him to or not. "This hurts a great deal, or so I am informed."

The monster forced the man to reach for his throat, but Tony sidestepped and dug inside the man's chest, calling the monster to him. It wasn't easy, as the thing had rooted its host well, and if he succeed, a dying man would be left behind. He never did like collateral damage. He found it to be useless, and a waste of resources. Still…. He came back to a roomful of astonished people with the monster squirming in his grasp.

"Fetch a Healer and take this man to your Infirmary." He called out to the Guards. He didn't bother with a response before he turned to Odin and Frigga.

"The man who resides in that body is very near death, but does not need to die this day. He is not the guilty one you seek."

"He was used?" Odin growled, angry that he'd been played.

"One of Thanos' minions took on the man's face and fed on his energy. He needs to be restored and the true culprit taken care of."

"I understand." Odin muttered. "Do as you must, and the man will be provided for."

"My thanks, Allfather." Tony dipped his head. "I will require the use of your son."

Odin's brow furrowed in confusion, but Frigga brightened.

"Indeed, Merchant. Loki will be a fine apprentice. Thank you for hosting him."

"If I can find him, then yes, he will." The Merchant chuckled.  
"Loki!" He hissed to the room at large, knowing the boy would hear.

The boy didn't respond and no magic disturbed the air. Tony rolled his eyes and Searched. The boy's essence was easy to locate, and Tony barked a laugh of irony when he caught sight of the boy's situation. Soon enough, Loki and the three boys he fended off were in the courtroom, and when Loki realized where he was, his eyes widened and he barely managed to dodge the fist aimed for him. The boy had previously climbed a tree with no feasible path up, and so the Asgardian boys, with no magic of their own, settled for throwing things. Now that they were all on the same level, Loki was in trouble.

"Get back here, you argr coward!" The lead boy snapped.

The Merchant rolled his eyes and padded forward on silent feet. The wrestling boys he came upon had no regard for the court or their guests, and were trying their hardest to get past the barrier Loki had set. Apparently the second Prince was fet up with their antics, because a flash of green magic sent the boys tumbling across the room.

"Get up from that, and then call me a coward." He growled.

The young prince turned to face the Merchant, who stood behind him with Thanos' monster in one hand.

"I apologize for my lack of response, but I was… occupied." The boy's ears heated up and shamed roiled through him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Asgard's future." Tony snickered darkly, approaching the three boys as they struggled to their feet. He waved Loki's spell aside, but the boys remained frozen.

"Do you know who I am, youngsters?" He asked. Loki gaped openly. He did not expect the Merchant to interfere, but he was rather glad the man felt it was appropriate.

"You are one of the Midgardian heroes who defeated the Second Prince." The lead boy offered.

Loki rolled his eyes. Had these fools no sense at all?!

"I am he," Tony chuckled. "My official title among the Realms is the Merchant of Death."

"How dare you!" One of the other boys snarled. "My parents have told me many tales of the great Merchant, and you dare lay claim to those legends? You are of Midgard!"

The audience gasped as one and the guards raced forward. Tony shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"I have no time for your childish games, and your respect for an adult is mediocre at best. You should leave, before you insult any more of our guests."

"And who are you to order us around?!" The lead boy hissed, spurred on by his friends' approval.

Tony had already started walking back toward Loki, who waited by Pepper's side. The boy reached out and grabbed Tony's free hand. Magic swirled around them, the same color gold that lined Asgard's halls.

"My name is Anthony," He snorted. "and I _am_ the Merchant."

The two magicians and the prisoner disappeared, leaving a stunned audience.

"Escort these children home," Frigga snapped. "and tell their parents of their misdeeds. If they are not properly punished by their guardians, then I shall oversee it myself."

A group of guards surrounded the trio of boys and they were gone in an instant.

"I apologize," The Allfather turned toward the displeased crowd. "This is not how we normally teach our children to behave, certainly not how they act toward adults. I will do my best to take a more active role in the future of my kingdom, but as you know, I cannot raise other people's children. Nonetheless, this situation will be resolved, and formal apologies issued from all three families."

Disgruntled mutters broke the silence, and Queen Hela rose to her feet.

"There is no need for an apology, as that will simply soothe the parents' egos and have them think the situation amended. I require nothing but your respect, and I'm sure the same goes for all Realms, at the very least. Good luck changing the whims of your people, Odin Borson, because it will not happen overnight."

She disappeared in a swirl of black and purple.

* * *

"Holy shit!" It was a while before the fanfare surrounding the event died down and the servants left the team alone. Clint burst out laughing the second the door closed and was joined in spirit by the rest of the team. Natasha cracked a smirk and Bruce snickered along. Phil rolled his eyes and Steve shook his head.

"That was inappropriate, and I doubt they're allowed to behave that way at home. They'll have their hides tanned for sure." The super-soldier lamented.

"Yeah, but did you see what Loki did? A flick of his hand and they couldn't even get to their knees, let alone stand up.  
"Tony told me that magic is more based on intention, so Loki saying what he did was a huge part of it." Pepper had done her fair share of snickering alongside the rest of the room, much to the bemusement of the Court.

A flash of bright light enveloped the room, forcing the group to shield their eyes.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Bruce snorted.

Loki came racing out of the space the light created, clothes torn slightly and a frantic look on his face.

"Lady Potts, Lady Potts! You have to help! The Merchant was ambushed!" He wailed, throwing himself toward her. The strawberry blond caught the flailing boy in a strong hug, waiting until he was still to speak.

"What happened, Loki? Where's Tony?" Loki pointed toward where the light once smothered the room. Sure enough, Tony lay in a heap on the floor. He barely looked like he was breathing, let alone conscious, Pepper noticed.

"Listen to me very carefully, Loki. Can you hear me? I need you to go get your mother. Tell her to bring your Healers and hurry."

"Yes ma'am!" He called back, halfway down the hall as soon as she gave the order.

"MOTHER!" His howls rang through the castle walls.

Pepper raced to Tony's side, making sure the sleeves of the long coat she'd been given smothered her hands. She made the mistake of touching Tony while he was unconscious once before, and it was not an experience she was eager to repeat. The remaining Avengers nodded when she informed them of it.

"The Healers probably have experience with that, but if they don't then Loki or Queen Frigga must. They are magic users, aren't they?" Phil reasoned. Pepper prodded her fiance's shoulder, shaking him a few times before waiting to see if he'd react.

Racing footsteps made her step back and ward the rest off as Loki returned with Queen Frigga and the head healer, Eir, if she remembered right.

They didn't dare to move him, Pepper noticed, as swirls of magic wrapped themselves around his body.

Eir clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"The Merchant has not been keeping himself in the best of conditions." She offered.

"Metal pierced his heart as the result of a wartime incident." Pepper ground out. "There isn't much he can do besides his best to prevent it from killing him. That's why he built the arc reactor." She explained. One of the healers beside Eir narrowed her eyes in a shrewd glare.

"Midgardians always were frail," The girl snorted.

"I doubt you would be able to handle a barb to the heart either, Lanme. This man is brave, for being able to live with such an injury where many others would perish."

The girl, Lanme, went quiet and focused her glare on the swirls of magic.

The healers stayed for what felt like hours before Queen Frigga ordered them to step back. The group of women did as ordered and Tony gasped for a larger breath than usual, eyes wide open.

His attempts to push himself up were hindered by his exhaustion, and Frigga helped him sit up. He leaned forward, knees to his chest and puffing for air.

"Pepper!" He panted out, eyes unseeing. "Where's Pepper? Where's-." He broke into a series of coughs that wracked his frame and Queen Frigga stepped back to give him space.

"Your betrothed is well, Merchant. She has waited with your shieldsiblings for your return, despite efforts to the contrary. She is here, if you wish to see her."

Tony tucked his head between his knees and hacked out a few more coughs. Frigga waved a hand and Pepper nodded, approaching the group carefully for all her instincts to race over and squeeze him, just to know that he was alright. She sat beside him and shifted them around so that his head rested beside hers and his arm was around her shoulders.

"Can you breathe?" She asked. He bobbed his head and his breathing started to slow. It evened out a few moments later. The Healers left without further incident.

"Is there anything you require of me?" Tony lifted his head to find Loki crouched before them.

"No, Loki." Pepper answered for her fiance. "We'll be fine. You should tell your parents what you think of Midgad. I'm sure they've been waiting to hear about your time with us."

"Thank you, Lady Pepper. I will see you next sunrise."

"Sunrise it is, kiddo." Tony mumbled. Loki dipped his head and raced back to his mother's side. Queen Frigga wrapped him in a hug and they whispered lowly as she led her son out of the guest wing of the Palace. The Avengers had decided that Pepper and Tony would be fine once the Healers stepped back, after checking with Queen Frigga, and dispersed to their own quarters, each within shouting distance if needed.

Pepper untangled herself from Tony and got to her feet, her battered fiance following suit.

"You must be exhausted." She murmured softly. She could only imagine what had occurred when he and Loki disappeared to who knew where, likely Niflheim. Tony mumbled unintelligibly and pressed himself to her side.

"Come on, we can't just sleep in our clothes. Not when they left these nice pajamas out for us."

He snorted in response and she could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm going to change and for that to happen, I need you to let go for a few minutes. We can do whatever you want after we get out of these clothes." She offered.

That earned her another snort and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know you're tired. I meant more along the lines of cuddling or something. Get your mind out of the gutter, Stark."

"Kinda hard to do that when you're what I have to look at." He rasped. Pepper snickered as she threw off her jacket and top, replacing it with the soft, golden button-up shirt made of silk.

"You flatter me." She deadpanned as she went to turn off the lights.

"Always." He chuckled as they flopped onto the large bed.

"They sure don't do things by halves in Asgard, do they?" Pepper snorted. She bet the damn thing was made entirely of feathers with how soft it was!

"Especially not for the Royal Palace." Her fiance confirmed.

Tony's arm wrapped around her waist, pulled her so close he'd be smothering her if she was sleeping the other way. She indulged him, knowing that whatever he'd seen, it was going to be like when he'd gotten back from Afghanistan or after Vanko and the palladium poisoning. He had one of those nights every now and then, when all he wanted was human contact. Pepper drifted off to sleep, hoping that Tony wouldn't wake up before sunrise but knowing that he probably would. Such was life.


	8. Life in Asgard

The next day, Pepper awoke to find Loki sitting by her bedside in a chair that she's sure belonged to the vanity.

"When did you come in?" She asked gently. The child startled awake, smoothing his features before turning to face her.

"Not long ago, Milady. Can I get you anything?"

"As admirable as it is that you keep trying to steal both my jobs," Tony chuckled playfully from his pillow. "I am here for a reason."

"I would never!" Loki scowled. "For one thing, I am not experienced enough in either field to dare compete with you, and for another, I don't think I'd much like it if we switched places."

"Take pride in the fact that you could aid me in a time of need and do not doubt your abilities." Tony yawned. "Besides, Lady Sigyn seemed to like you well enough when you were older, so there is hope for you yet. Now, run along and see what's for breakfast, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Loki shut the door behind him and the couple was alone.

"Good morning to you too." Pepper's greeting sounded quietly amused.

"Good morn, Princess." Tony grumbled. "Excuse me if I don't feel like getting up just yet."

"That's fine by me." Pepper murmured. "You had a long day yesterday. They can't possibly expect you to be up at dawn."

"I'll live, either way." Her fiancé assured her as he threw back the covers and got out of bed.

"If you insist." The redhead snorted.

* * *

Breakfast was a loud and headache-inducing affair that made Tony want to tape their mouths shut so he could eat in peace! The Avengers could be loud, but this was the thundering of a million men who were already extremely boisterous for dawn. He hated such warriors, but Asgard was an ally and as such he had to keep up appearances.

"Next time, we shall take our meals in our rooms." He hissed. Pepper nodded her agreement, trying her best not to scrunch her face in discomfort.

Breakfast was a short affair indeed.

* * *

They went walking around the palace and found themselves in Frigga's gardens.

"This is beautiful!" Pepper breathed, amazed by what she saw.

"Lady Frigga takes great pride in her gardens, and, as you can see, has a master green thumb."

"She's got help, doesn't she?"

"When she calls for it, yes. I know not as much about Asgardian practices as it would appear, but the Allmother is an extremely capable woman."

"Loki got it from someone."

"Odin won't like to hear that." A lilting, musical voice snickered. Tony and Pepper turned to greet the newcomers.

"Hello, Ladies." Tony nodded to them before turning to Pepper.

"These are Princess Sigyn and Queen Frigga. Sigyn is the one who reminded us ever so nicely to watch our tongues." Tony smirked.

"Fret not, Merchant, for your betrothed is right, to some extent." Frigga offered, obviously amused.

"Ladies, may I introduce my betrothed, Virginia Potts. Everyone calls her Pepper."

"I often find nicknames to be very amusing. They are something we lack here, and they tell much about one's personality." Frigga informed them. "Lady Sigyn has a request to make of you, Merchant, but feared you were unapproachable. If I may, I would like to show Lady Potts one of my favorite parts of the garden. It has a marvelous view of the city."

"Of course." Pepper agreed. The women disappeared into the growths and Sigyn was left to stare at the Merchant, uncertainty in her gaze.

"You can sit if you wish, Lady Sigyn. I shan't harm you." Tony assured her. She didn't, but he stood to face her.

"Speak, child, and I will see if your wish can be granted."

"I ask much if you, Merchant, but I find that I cannot be away from my husband for so long. I was wondering if... if you would be willing to let me join you all, to be with him."

"In childhood, I assume?"

"You assume correctly, my lord."

Tony narrowed his eyes in concern.

"I realize that you do not make this request lightly, but do you understand the importance of what you ask? There are many dangers associated with such actions, and I took the risk for Loki because he could not be healed otherwise. Are you sure that you can accept the consequences?"

"I am, my lord."

"Then I will think on it, and you shall have your answer by this time tomorrow."

"Thank you, Merchant!" The young woman looked fit to cry, and Tony didn't handle crying women all that well.

"Why don't we go find Queen Frigga and Lady Potts?" He murmured gently before she could collapse.

"I-. Yes, please. Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find the duo chatting on a bench near the palace.

"Has The Merchant heard your request?" Frigga asked upon sight of them.

"He has." Sigyn murmured softly.

"And?"

"He is fair, as you said. He will have my answer tomorrow, whatever it may be."

"Good. Now, let us take our leave. I'm sure we're needed in the palace."

"Of course, my Queen." The young woman nodded and they left the gardens. Tony watched them go, eyes on the fairly timid Lady Sigyn.

"What happened?"

"She is Loki's wife, that young one, and the Goddess of Fidelity. This is not easy for her."

"She wants to be with Loki."

"Yes."

"Can you do it?"

"It is not outside my abilities."

"But?"

"There are risks involved. 'Tis not something I do lightly."

"But you can, and she wants you to." Pepper confirmed. "What do you want to do?"

"I have no fucking idea." Tony groused.

On one hand, he would do absolutely anything to be with Pepper, circumstances be damned. On the other, this was very dangerous and too much could go wrong for him to want any part of this. He had a choice to make, and as lovely as Frigga's gardens were, that decision would not come to him here.

"I need to go into the city." Tony informed his fiancé. "You should stick with the team."

"Definitely." Pepper assured him. "Be careful, please?"

"Of course."

He escorted her back to the castle and headed for the city. A walk around would do him some good.

* * *

It didn't take him long to run into trouble.

* * *

"Shall we retitle you the God of Lost Children?" Hela smirked when she saw the following her deputy gained.

"There are things I could say to that, if I so dared, but I do desire to keep my head." Tony informed her before turning back to the kids.

"You all have your assignments. I expect notes of progress on my return."

"Yes, Merchant." The group responded as one and split off. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"May I go with Volca to see Chari?" He asked, watching the downtrodden boy make his way toward the castle.

"If you think there is something to be done then do it, but do not heap your sorrows onto others."  
"I would have the girl live, Merchant. We freed her… did we not get there in time? Does… does she still die?"

"There are things that even I would not dare to change." Tony muttered.

"So she does…" Loki scowled.

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Exactly!" The younger boy hissed. "Because she will die!"

"Because what I do will not affect her either way. I know not if she survives the night, so don't strain your mind. Your fear will do her no good."

"I am not a coward!" Loki snarled, glaring at the Merchant.

"Even the bravest warriors fear death, no matter what they tell you. Not many welcome my presence." Tony chuckled. "You should find Lady Sigyn. I know she has been asking after you, as have your brother and parents."

"They are not mine by blood." Loki scoffed bitterly. "Why should they care?"

"Blood is not the most important in this life. Go find your family, Loki. We'll depart Asgard soon."


	9. Coming Home

The group was gathered in the observatory when Tony entered with a young girl at his side, firing off questions about what her new life would be like.

"You'll have to see for yourself, little one." He responded patiently. That made her pensive, and she went quiet at the possibilities.

Loki squeaked upon sight of the girl and she grinned upon sight of him.

"''Tis good to see you, Son of Frigga."

"The same to you, Njord-dottr. You are coming with us?"

"Indeed."

"Good." Loki grinned. "There is much to show you. Midgard is a wonderful Realm."

Loki was content to talk Sigyn's ear off and Pepper caught Tony's hand in her own.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"We'll learn to live with it." Pepper assured her fiancé. "Who are we to get in the way of a centuries-old 'match made in Heaven?'"

"Valhalla." He corrected.

"Yes, that too." Pepper snorted. "Are you okay with it? You told me your doubts before, but she looks just fine to me. I can only guess how big this was for you."

"It takes a significant amount of will to make a spell like this go right, and allowing for their memories to stay intact is not a guarantee. Still, I find that, depending on the person, the result is worth the challenge."

"They got lucky, didn't they." Pepper guessed. Tony nodded and squeezed her hand. "Well, let's not take that chance again. They have each other now. I don't think you should stress yourself anymore with these spells you do." She offered uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at the incredulous look on Tony's face. "Or at least rest before you do."

"Is everyone ready?" Phil asked. By this time, the children had said their respective goodbyes and Tony could tell by the loom on Odin's face that he and his son had come to a fragile peace. Good for them, he supposed, though he didn't much like The Allfather for casting the boy out in the first place. Much could have been spared had the Asgardians been knocked off their high horses. Heimdall nodded when Tony caught The Guardian's golden gaze, and he slid the sword into the Observatory.

They were gone in a flash of color.

_Much indeed_. Heimdall agreed.

* * *

There was something different about life back at the Tower after being away for so long. They landed on the launch pad for the Iron Man suits and Sigyn raced to the edge, wonder filling every inch of her being. Loki bounded after her in quick, urgent steps and pulled her back.

"Wait!" He insisted.

"You're silly." She snickered. "Have you forgotten that you taught me how to fly?"

"There is no magic here." He warned.

That confused her.

"What nonsense do you speak, Loki? There is magic aplenty."

"Yes, but not to the Midgardians." He hissed. "And we must fit in. So there is no magic here."

"What's the point of us being here if it is only going to be like Asgard all over again?" Sigyn sneered. Loki sighed.

"You don't understand." The prince insisted.

"Then enlighten me, all-knowing Prince of Asgard." She snickered.

"The people of Midgard have created many Realms inside one planet, none of them are united. There are different things to learn and see and do with each culture, and they are all very mortal. When I say there is no magic here, I do not mean that they purposely ignore it."

"They lack the resources to access it." She realized. Loki nodded.

"And as a result, anything strange or out of place would be treated the same as it would be anywhere else." He said.

"With extreme prejudice." They chorused.

"I think I understand." Sigyn mused. "You said there is much to know… so there are books?"

"On everything."

"Count me in!" She grinned eagerly. "This place sounds better already!"

And thus began the second life of Loki Friggason and Sigyn Njord-dottr.


	10. Settling In and Potential

**I am sorry for leaving everyone hanging for so long. If I had more time and inspiration, I would have done this sooner. To be honest, I don't know where I want ro go from here and while I absolutely deapise the idea of an u funished story, I have no clue of what to do. Thank you for your patience and if anyone has ideas or would bei terested in adopting the story, please feel free to PM me and I will answer.**

* * *

There _was_ a lot to learn, and Sigyn found that she was eager for it all. She pestered Natasha about languages and Clint about how gravity worked in terms of knife throwing, asked Steve and Tony plenty of questions about the past. She wanted to know how Pepper ran SI, what the company made, and she was completely ecstatic about hospitals. Despite being forced into the role, Sigyn found that she greatly enjoyed making people feel better, and was extremely good at it. Her magic didn't work on Midgardthe same way it did on Asgard, but that made the challenge all the more worth it. She took arather keen interest in home remedies at first, because they were herbs and those were what Asgardians healers usedwith magic, but she branched out as she learned about the different ways to cure simple (and not as simple) ailments. Pepper supported her endeabors completely and got her set up with a local hospital shadowing their best staff. She found out that school was the first step if she wished to get anywhere near being active in the field of medicine, and after consulting the Internet (the likes of which learning was a fear in and of itself. Loki said there was no magic here, but Sigyn was inclined to disagree. Different types of magic existed, and while this wasn't as advanced as teleportation, the fact that she could access mamy of the paper books she read on the small sheet of glass that Loki called a tablet was a marvel in itself.)

After consulting her fellow "interns" and doimg plenty of research on her glass sheet, she determined that since things were different on Midgard, she would require more schooling than she already possesed.

"We should definitely look into getting you a tutor if you plan on actively pursuing this. I can tell you what I know of humans from a similar point of view to yours, but Bruce might be of more help until then." Tony offered one morning as Loki slathered butter onto a warmed bagel and set it before Sigyn. The healer avoided the kitchen at all costs, deapite Loki's attempts otherwise. The appliances ran on a strain of magic that she'd never seen before, nut then sh hadn't spent much time in the kitchens at home or on Asgard. Loki was more than willing to pick up her slack and everyone participated in meals, so she did not feel as ashamed now as she did almost a year ago. Time ran differently on Migard, and the year that passed would have been half a month on Asgard. Not entirely long, but still long enough.

She took an interest in the Merchant's poisons when he stormed into the common room, red eyes glittering dangerously and a scowl marring his usually calm face.

"What's wrong with you?" Natasha wondered.

"Among other things, I have yet to find my potions and another attack jas just taken place."

"Is there still no signature?" Loki grumbled.

"It is twisted beyond measure and clouded as usual. This is nothing that I have seen before, even with my travels outside the Realms."


End file.
